Samurai (Cavalier Alternative)
Courteous and Loyal, the Samurai is a stalwart swordsman from the Far eastern Netherworld. They work as sworn guardians, fending off the few holy grounds in the netherworld for centuries. Many of these holy grounds they fight to protect were destroyed in a great cataclysm and as such some Samurai have become Ronin, or Swordsmen for hire. Those whom do still stand to guard the holy grounds protect the path that connects the Netherworld to many other parallel worlds. They follow a unique belief system called “Bushi Road” which is similar to the Magic Knight’s “Way of Bushido” and so they often stand on level grounds with one another. A Samurai is always loyal to it’s master and will almost never stand against them. Role: While typically sworn to the service of a lord, a samurai is usually given free reign as to how he performs that service. As such, samurai can sometimes be found with other adventurers, taking the fight to the enemies of their masters. Other samurai become ronin, striving to serve an ideal without paying fealty to a lord. In either case, samurai make powerful allies, capable of withstanding nearly any harm while dispatching their foes with deadly precision. Note: The samurai is an alternate class for the cavalier base class. Alignment: Any. Hit Die: d10. Starting Wealth: 3d6 × 10 hl (average 105 hl) Class Skills The samurai’s class skills are Bluff (Cha), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Diplomacy (Cha), Handle Animal (Cha), Martial Knowledge (Blades, Light) (Int), Martial Knowledge (Blades, Heavy), Martial Knowledge Bow, Martial Knowledge (Novelty), Martial Knowledge (Axes), Martial Knowledge (Spears/polearms), Intimidate (Cha), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Sense Motive (Wis), and Swim (Str). Skill Ranks per Level: 4 + Int modifier. Table: Samurai ' Class Features' The following are the class features of the samurai. Starting Evilty: (Female) Calm Waters When you are the only one targeting an enemy, you gain the ability to utilize the Dueling Dodge combat maneuver (Described in Ultimate Combat) Starting Evilty: (Male) Chivalry When you are the only one targeting an enemy, you can utilize the Dueling Parry combat maneuver (Described in Ultimate Combat) Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Samurai are proficient with Blades (Light), Blades (Heavy), Bows, Axes, Spears/polearms, and the Fishing Pole. Samurai are proficient with all types of armor (heavy, light, and medium) and shields (except tower shields). Martial Techniques A Samurai gains a number of martial techniques he can utilize in battle. A samurai can qualify for bonus martial techniques from a high intelligence score in the same way a Wizard can with spells. Unlike with spells, technique saving throws depend on the type of weapon wielded. Very few classes gain martial techniques for free, they must train to learn how to utilize the techniques. However this also means there is truly no limit to the number of martial techniques one can learn. Martial Techniques need not be prepared beforehand, they can be performed so long as you have uses left in the day. Learning martial techniques is described in the Skills Section of this system. Challenge (Ex) Once per day, a samurai can challenge a foe to combat. As a swift action, the samurai chooses one target within sight to challenge. The samurai’s melee attacks deal extra damage when made against the target of his challenge. This extra damage is equal to the samurai’s level. The samurai can use this ability once per day at 1st level, plus one additional time per day for every three levels beyond 1st, to a maximum of seven times per day at 19th level. Challenging a foe requires much of the samurai’s concentration. The samurai takes a –2 penalty to his Armor Class, except against attacks made by the target of his challenge. The challenge remains in effect until the target is dead or unconscious, or until the combat ends. Each samurai’s challenge also includes another effect, which is listed in the section describing the samurai’s order. Martial Pool (Ex) At 1st level, the samurai gains a reservoir of mystical Ancestoral energy that he can draw upon to fuel his powers and enhance his weapon. This martial pool has a number of points equal to 1/2 his samurai level (minimum 1) + his Intelligence modifier. The pool refreshes once per day when the samurai meditates. At 1st level, a samurai can expend 1 point from his martial pool as a swift action to grant any weapon he is holding a +1 enhancement bonus for 1 minute. For every four levels beyond 1st, the weapon gains another +1 enhancement bonus, to a maximum of +5 at 17th level. These bonuses can be added to the weapon, stacking with existing weapon enhancement to a maximum of +5. Multiple uses of this ability do not stack with themselves. At 5th level, these bonuses can be used to add any of the following weapon properties: dancing, flaming, flaming burst, frost, icy burst, keen, shock, shocking burst, speed, or vorpal. Adding these properties consumes an amount of bonus equal to the property’s base price modifier. These properties are added to any the weapon already has, but duplicates do not stack. If the weapon is not magical, at least a +1 enhancement bonus must be added before any other properties can be added. These bonuses and properties are decided when the martial pool point is spent and cannot be changed until the next time the samurai uses this ability. These bonuses do not function if the weapon is wielded by anyone other than the samurai. A samurai can only enhance one weapon in this way at one time. If he uses this ability again, the first use immediately ends. A samurai can also expend 2 points of his martial pool to use an extra martial technique he knows. This costs additional 2 points per technique slot if the technique costs more than one technique slot to use. Order (Ex) At 1st level, a samurai must pledge himself to a specific order, typically the order of the warrior. The order grants the samurai a number of bonuses, class skills, and special abilities. In addition, each order includes a number of edicts the samurai must follow. If he violates these edicts, he loses the benefits of his order’s challenge ability for 24 hours. The violation of an edict is subject to GM interpretation. Most samurai belong to the order of the warrior and are dedicated to their lord. Those without a lord, or who chose to abandon their lord, are ronin. A samurai may instead elect to dedicate himself to one of the orders listed under the cavalier description, but such samurai are rare. A samurai who wishes to change his order must undertake a lengthy process to dedicate himself to a new cause. When this choice is made, he immediately loses all of the benefits from his old order. He must then follow the edicts of his new order for one entire level without gaining any benefits from that order. Once he has accomplished this, he gains all the bonuses from his new order. The only exception to this is when a samurai decides to become a ronin. A samurai can elect to become a ronin immediately, losing all the benefits from his old Classes order and replacing them with the new benefits from the ronin order. Once a ronin, however, the only way for the samurai to change to another order is through the method described above. Note that the names of these orders might vary depending upon the campaign setting or GM’s preference. A List of orders located at the link below can be utilized by the samurai. http://www.d20pfsrd.com/classes/alternate-classes/samurai/samurai-orders Resolve (Ex) Starting at 1st level, the samurai gains resolve that he can call upon to endure even the most devastating wounds and aff lictions. He can use this ability once per day at 1st level, plus one additional time per day for every two samurai levels beyond 1st. Whenever the samurai defeats the target of his challenge, he regains one daily use of his resolve, up to his maximum number of uses per day. Defeating the target of his challenge usually involves reducing the target to 0 hit points or fewer, but the GM might rule that an enemy who surrenders or flees the battle is also defeated. He can use this resolve in a number of ways. Determined: As a standard action, the samurai can spend one use of his resolve to remove the fatigued, shaken, or sickened condition. If the samurai is at least 8th level, he can alternatively remove the exhausted, frightened, nauseated, or staggered condition. If the condition has a duration longer than 1 hour or is permanent, this ability removes the condition for 1 hour, at which time the condition returns. Resolute: Whenever the samurai is required to make a Fortitude or Will save, he can spend one use of his resolve as an immediate action to roll twice and take the better result. He must decide to use this ability before he rolls the saving throw. Unstoppable: When the samurai is reduced to fewer than 0 hit points but not slain, he can spend one use of his resolve as an immediate action to instantly stabilize and remain conscious. He is staggered, but he does not fall unconscious and begin dying if he takes a standard action. He does fall unconscious if he takes additional damage from any source. Weapon Expertise (Ex) At 3rd level, a samurai gains an unparalleled expertise with his chosen weapons. At 3rd level, the samurai selects either the katana, longbow, naginata, or wakizashi. The samurai can draw the selected weapon as a free action as if he had the Quick Draw feat. In addition, whenever he threatens a critical hit with the selected weapon, he gains a +2 bonus on the confirmation roll. Finally, his samurai levels stack with any fighter levels he possesses for the purposes of meeting the prerequisites for feats that specifically select his chosen weapon, such as Weapon Specialization. Bushi Road (Ex) At 4th level, the Samurai gains a powerful sentient weapon with the blessings of Bushi, whose weapon type is chosen by the Samurai. The Bushi’s Martial pool has a number of points equal to 1/3 his level (minimum 1) plus his Intelligence bonus. Bushi Basics A bushi is bonded to a particular samurai, much like a familiar, but in more of a partnership than a master-servant relationship. Intelligence: This is the intelligence score of the bushi. It starts at 10 and increases by 1 for every two levels of the samurai (at 3rd level, 5th level, and so on). Wisdom and Charisma: As the samurai increases in level, so do the Wisdom and Charisma of the bushi. These abilities start at 6 and increase by 1 for every two levels of samurai. Ego: A bushi starts with an ego of 5, and that ego increases as the blade becomes more powerful, as per Table: Bushi Progression below. In cases where a wielder and the bushi come into conflict, like any intelligent item, a bushi can attempt to exert its dominance (see Intelligent Items). Due to its flexible and powerful nature, a bushi has a nonstandard ego progression. Languages and Skills: A bushi starts with Common as a language. As the bushi increases in Intelligence, it manifests knowledge of languages and arcane lore. Upon reaching an Intelligence of 12, it gains a bonus language of the GM’s choice, and gains 1 rank in Knowledge (arcana). Each time the sword gains a bonus to Intelligence, it gains another language and another rank in Knowledge (arcana). Senses: A bushi is aware of everything around it like a creature that can see and hear. It can be blinded and deafened as if it were a creature. It uses the saving throws of its samurai, even if the samurai is not currently wielding the bushi. Bushi Martial Pool: A bushi has an martial pool with a number of points equal to 1 + its Intelligence bonus. Bushi Ability Descriptions A bushi has special abilities (or imparts abilities to its wielder) depending on the wielder’s samurai level. The abilities are cumulative. A bushi normally refuses to use any of its abilities when wielded by anyone other than its samurai, and acts as a masterwork weapon of its type. Table: Bushi Progression Alertness (Ex): While a samurai is wielding his bushi, he gains the Alertness feat. Bushi Strike (Sp): As a free action, the samurai can spend a point from the bushi’s martial pool to grant the bushi a +1 bonus on damage rolls for 1 minute. For every four levels beyond 1st, this ability gives the bushi another +1 on damage rolls. Telepathy (Su): While a samurai is wielding or carrying his bushi, he can communicate telepathically with the blade in a language that the samurai and the bushi share. Unbreakable (Ex): As long as it has at least 1 point in its martial pool, a bushi is immune to the broken condition. If broken, the bushi is unconscious and powerless until repaired. If destroyed, the bushi can be reforged 1 week later through a special ritual that costs 200 gp per samurai level. The ritual takes 24 hours to complete. Energy Attunement (Su): At 5th level, as a free action, a samurai can spend a point of his bushi’s martial pool to have it deal one of the following types of damage instead of weapon damage: cold, electricity, or fire. He can spend 2 points from the bushi’s martial pool to deal sonic or force damage instead of weapon damage. This effect lasts until the start of the samurai’s next turn. This effect does not effect additional damage dealt by techniques. Teleport Blade (Sp): As a standard action, a samurai of 9th level or higher can expend a point from his or his bushi’s martial pool, and can call his bushi from as far as 1 mile away, causing it to instantaneously teleport to his hand. Transfer Arcana (Su): At 13th level, once per day, a samurai can attempt to siphon points from his bushi’s martial pool into his own martial pool. Doing so takes a full-round action and the samurai must succeed at a Will saving throw with a DC equal to the bushi’s ego. If the samurai succeeds, he regains 1 point to his martial pool for every 2 points he saps from his bushi. If he fails the saving throw, the samurai becomes fatigued (but can try again). If he is fatigued, he becomes exhausted instead. He cannot use this ability if he is exhausted. Spell Defense (Sp): A samurai of 17th level or higher can expend an arcane point from his weapon’s martial pool as a free action; he then gains SR equal to his bushi’s ego until the start of his next turn. Life Drinker (Su): At 19th level, each time the samurai kills a living creature with the bushi, he can pick one of the following effects: the bushi restores 2 points to its martial pool; the bushi restores 1 point to its martial pool and the samurai restores 1 point to his martial pool; the samurai gains a number of temporary hit points equal to the bushi’s ego (these temporary hit points last until spent or 1 minute, whichever is shorter). The creature killed must have a number of Hit Dice equal to half the samurai’s character level for this to occur. Banner (Ex) At 5th level, a samurai’s banner becomes a symbol of inspiration to his allies and companions. As long as the samurai’s banner is clearly visible, all allies within 60 feet receive a +2 morale bonus on saving throws against fear and a +1 morale bonus on attack rolls made as part of a charge. At 10th level, and every five levels thereafter, these bonuses increase by +1. The banner must be at least Small or larger and must be carried or displayed by the samurai or his mount to function. Bonus Feat At 6th level, and every six levels thereafter, a samurai gains a bonus feat in addition to those gained from normal advancement. These bonus feats must be selected from those listed as Combat Feats. The samurai must meet the requirements of these bonus feats. Greater Resolve (Ex) At 9th level, a samurai can spend his resolve to negate some of his most grievous wounds. After a critical hit is confirmed against him, the samurai can spend one use of his resolve as an immediate action to treat that critical hit as a normal hit. Effects that only trigger on a critical hit do not trigger when the samurai uses this ability. Honorable Stand (Ex) At 11th level, a samurai can make an honorable stand, deciding to fight the target of his challenge to the bitter end, no matter the cost. He can make an honorable stand once per day at 11th level, plus one additional time per day at 16th level. Declaring an honorable stand is a swift action. While making an honorable stand, the samurai is immune to the shaken, frightened, and panicked conditions. He does not fall unconscious while his hit point total is below 0. Finally, whenever a samurai making an honorable stand must make a saving throw, he can spend one daily use of his resolve to reroll the saving throw after the first roll is made. He must take the result of the second roll, even if it is worse. If a samurai making an honorable stand ever retreats from battle against his challenged foe, he loses the ability to make a challenge for 24 hours. Demanding Challenge (Ex) At 12th level, whenever a samurai declares a challenge, his target must pay attention to the threat he poses. As long as the target is within the threatened area of the samurai, it takes a –2 penalty to its AC on attacks made by anyone other than the samurai. Greater Banner (Ex) At 14th level, a samurai’s banner becomes a rallying call to his allies. All allies within 60 feet receive a +2 morale bonus on saving throws against charm and compulsion spells and effects. In addition, while his banner is displayed, the samurai can spend a standard action to wave the banner through the air, granting all allies within 60 feet an additional saving throw against any one spell or effect that is targeting them. This save is made at the original DC. Spells and effects that do not allow saving throws are unaffected by this ability. An ally cannot benefit from this ability more than once per day. True Resolve (Ex) At 17th level, a samurai can spend uses of his resolve to avoid death. If he has at least two uses of his resolve remaining, he can spend all of the daily uses of his resolve that he has available to him to avoid death. Regardless of the source of the attack that would have killed him, he is left alive, at –1 hit points (or lower if he was already below –1), unconscious, and stable. Last Stand (Ex) At 20th level, a samurai can make a last stand once per day whenever he makes a challenge. While this challenge is in effect, all melee and ranged weapons deal the minimum amount of damage to the samurai, unless the attack scored is a critical hit. In addition, the samurai remains conscious and is not staggered while he is below 0 hit points. While using this ability, the samurai cannot be killed by melee or ranged weapons unless they are wielded by the target of his challenge. Attacks made by opponents that are not the target of his challenge deal no damage when samurai has 0 or fewer hit points. This ability has no effect on spells, environmental effects, supernatural abilities, or any other source of damage other than melee and ranged weapons. Such sources of damage affect him normally and can kill him (although they do not cause him to fall unconscious or to become staggered if they reduce his hit points below 0). This effect lasts until the challenge ends or the samurai takes an offensive action against a target other than the target of his challenge. = Reincarnation = If Reincarnating into this class after having already been this class, or a class with similar abilities, check the following page to see what ability you'll get instead at the levels you would normally gain an already achieved class ability. Samurai Reincarnation Category:Females